Beautiful dream, but also a nightmare
by Befeatherlike
Summary: Bella is different. What is she? Edward can't understand why he can't hear Bella's thoughts. He thought he was the only one with secrets, but it turns out that Bella is fooling him. Vampires an werewolves aren't the only supernatural creatures to rule the woods...
1. The New Girl

Introduction: This is my first fanfic! Please leave a note or send me a PM if there is anything I can do better. I might not have a super-writing-talent, but I wanted to try this out, too. I am trying to be as accurate as possible when it comes to Edwards POV. You might as well change the name Bella with something else, bc the "Bella" in this fanfic is nothing like the Bella in the book series. The thing with the red bracelet that bella is wearing is something people with eating disorders wears to recognize eachother or something..

* * *

Edward:

_Her scent. Her smell. Her blood.  
_

What was so damn special about her? Edward had never met someone who made his bloodthirst burn this much in his troath. He felt like a newborn again, even after hundreds of years as a "vegetarian". She was new to the school, and new in Forks. He hadn't seen her earlier in class, but in the cafeteria she sat with her back against him. Edward could hear the thoughts of the few people who had gathered around her to introduce themselves. The boys were thinking about her sexy curves, and the girls were jealous as the new girl called Bella drew all the guys' attention. But what was she thinking? She turned around her head and looked Edward straight in his eyes. Nothing. He couldn't hear her thoughts. But he could hear her blood pump trough her veins and he could definitely smell her from the other side of the room where he sat at his usual table. What was she? She held the eye contact for a while and suddenly turned around. Bella kept talking about why she moved from Arizona, and that she had decided to move to her father here in Forks because her mother decided to move around with her new fiancé.  
"Edward?" Alice said.  
He was lost in his own thoughts when his sister interrupted him.  
"What?" He didn't have to ask. He heard her thoughts and saw her visions. He saw himself holding Bella's hair as she threw up in the toilet. What was this? _Who is the new girl?_ "Her name is Bella. She moved from Arizona." Edward answered his sister's thoughts. She nodded at him and didn't ask what her vision was about. He had hoped Alice knew, but clearly she didn't. Why would he help a human throwing up in the toilet? The other vampires at his table, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper, all noticed the strange way Edward looked at this new girl. None of the others felt her blood more tempting than usual. Why couldn't he hear her thoughts? He kept staring, and didn't stop holding eye contact the few times she turned around and faced him. He knew he was creeping her out, but he couldn't stop looking. She was special. Her long, dark brown hair was hanging loose down her back. She lifted her arm, and pulled her hair behind her ear. As he looked at her arms, her super skinny arms, he saw healed scars on her left wrist. A cutter. Well, at least she used to be a cutter. But why? She didn't look like the type who cried in her bed every night, cutting her wrists with razor blades or knives. Edward had met many cutters. There were a few of them on the high school in Forks, but they did it most for attention. This girl was covering her arms with a long-sleeved shirt and wore a blood red bracelet. It wasn't a nice bracelet, just a red silk band wrapped around her wrist. If it wasn't for her size 2 shirt sitting too loose on her skinny arms, he wouldn't notice the pale scars. A normal teenager with a normal eyesight couldn't possibly notice the small color difference, but Edward wasn't a normal teenager. In fact, he wasn't a teenager at all with his 107 years.

Bella:

Finally, lunch was over. She didn't have to lie anymore about herself. Stupid teenagers. She saw how the boys were looking at her, and she saw the girls' fake smiles. Like she was interested in stealing some of those stupid sluts' boyfriends? And then there was the vampires. It was so obvious. Bella couldn't believe that no one on the school even wondered why their skin was pale as milk, or why their golden eyes seemed to change color. She knew that this was going to be an interesting school year. The way that young vampire looked at her. He was just too curious. She could tell that the group of vamps were vegetarians by the color of their iris. She decided to have some fun with the cute vampire with golden hair...


	2. The meeting

A/N: Please ignore the part where Bella wears the bracelet and is super skinny and throws up in the first chapter -.- Turns out I don't want to write about Bella having an ED because i really don't know where the story would lead, but I think this new concept is much better (yeah, changed my mind, but it is my first fanfic..) ^^ Please leave a review, and don't be shy! I haven't enabled filters on the reviews because I want people to be as honest as possible. you can also give me Ideas for what I will write in the next chapters. Thanks xoxo

* * *

Edward:

Edward couldn't stop thinking of her. Why couldn't he hear her thoughts? This was the first time something like this had ever happened to him. He couldn't resist. Even thought the clock was 03:00 pm, he had to visit her. Edward just wanted to look at this unique human's face while she was asleep.

Finding her house was easy. Even easier than it was to climb up to her window in 2nd floor, and open the window without a sound. The clock was now 03:03 pm and the little dark haired angel was sleeping in her bed. She breathed slowly and quiet. Her pulse was low, and her blood smelled sweet. Never had any human smelled this good. Edward was again lost in his own thoughts, seduced by the wonderful smell of the girl lying in front of him. Suddenly her breath takes became shorter, and Edward knew she was about to wake up. It was time to leave. He quickly jumped out of the window, and hit the ground lightly as a feather. He ran in the direction of his own house faster than the human-eye could see, and decided to climb the trees to avoid leaving footprints in the woods. He didn't want to take any risks. As he climbed up one of the tallest trees, he suddenly smelt the sweet seducing smell again. Where was it coming from? Using his incredible night vision, Edward spotted something on top of the tree next to him. There she was, waiting for him.

Bella:

Bella woke up by the sound of light footsteps too quiet for humans to hear. She knew that Edward had visited her, and wasn't surprised. She decided to follow, and quickly located him. He ran in a fast pace, even for a vampire, but Bella didn't have any problems keeping up with him.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be invited in before entering someone else's house?" Bella asked him. He looked a bit surprised, but kept the mask on. "What are you?" he whispered. Bella laughed at him. "You slow, blood drinking vampires aren't the only ones to rule the woods". This was new to Edward. For all he knew, vampires and werewolves were the only supernatural, non-human creatures to exist. A cold breeze blew over them. The tiny hairs on Bella's arms raised, but she didn't seemed to be bothered by the cold. She was human, but at the same time, she wasn't. Edward came closer, and jumped over to the branch where Bella stood. He wasn't really scared, just very confused. There they stood together. On top of the tallest tree, looking out over the lake while the full moon was watching over them. "What are you" Edward said again, but this time it didn't sound like a question. "I am your most beautiful dream, but at the same time your biggest nightmare". And the next moment she was gone. Like she never really was there. Only a tiny drop of blood she left on the branch on purpose, confirmed to Edward that the last few minutes really happened.


End file.
